Lazos distintos
by Chiharu45
Summary: Que pasa cunado los destinos cambian, las cosas seguirán tal como eran...Kushina cuídalos por favor, vela por mis pequeños-Pidió antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.


**Sé que es extraña la historia que se me ocurrió pero quise hacerla, las cosas van a cambiar bastante, espero que perdonen las faltas de ortografía y Naruto no me pertenece solo lo uso para crear esta historia, sin más que decir espero les guste la historia.**

-¡Kiaaaaaaa!-se escucho un grito aparentemente de una mujer

-Resiste Mikoto, animo tu puedes-Menciono una pelirroja

-¡Kiaaaa!-Se escuchó una vez más el estruendoso grito, y después se escuchó el llanto de un bebe.

-Mikoto es un niño-dijo con una voz enternecedora, a la vez emocionada acercando al recién nacido a su madre.

-Kushina es hermoso-dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga-Arigato

-De nada, aunque te confieso que realmente estaba muy nerviosa-Sinceramente no se esperó todo esto, después de que Mikoto llegara a su casa junto al pequeño Itachi, ambas se decidieron hacer la cena ya que Fugaku no se encontraba, habían decidido pasar una tarde de amigas, además de que Minato llegaría tarde, puesto que sus obligaciones lo mantenían muy ocupado. Así se dispusieron hacer la cena pero faltaban algunas cosas por lo que Kushina se decidió ir a comprarlas y Mikoto le pidió a su hijo que la acompañara para ayudarla con lo que comprara. Nunca se imaginó que al regresar encontraran a una Mikoto a punto de dar a luz por lo que ya no tuvieron tiempo para llevarla al hospital.

-Sasuke, ese es su nombre, te gusta Itachi-El pequeño solo se acercó a su madre y enfoco su vista en el recién nacido.

-Sí, es un buen nombre-Esa escena era realmente hermosa, Itachi estaba feliz, un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho.

Ese era un momento inolvidable su amiga había tenido a su segundo hijo, por lo que podía ver, la pelinegra tenía un semblante único, se preguntó si se vería así cuando ella tuviera a su hijo, seguramente que sí y Minato también estaría allí apoyándola.

-Achu

-Oh alguien debe estar hablando de ti

-Enserio lo cree Sandaime-sama

-Por supuesto que si Minato, bueno en que estábamos-Minato puso un semblante serio.

-Kushina, dara a luz muy pronto, espero que todo salga bien.

-Tendremos todas las precauciones posibles

De un momento a otro el ambiente se volvió muy pesado, algo muy terrible estaba por pasar. No paso más de un minuto cuando escucharon los aterradores gritos de la gente. Y lo que vieron los dejo helados, ese era el Kyuby.

-Imposible-Menciono el tercero, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Minato ya había desaparecido.

Un ambu apareció delante de el

-¡Sandaime-sama!

-Evacuen a todos los civiles y prepárense para detener al Kyuby

-Hai

El tercero se preparó para recurrir al campo de batalla. ¿Qué paso con el sello de Kushina?, ¿porque Kyuby apareció tan de repente?, esa y mil preguntas más surgían en su cabeza, mientras que se dirigía al lugar en el que Minato debía estar combatiendo. Solamente esperaba que al llegar no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cando arribaron en el lugar, todos pudieron ver a una Kushina muy débil, además de la matriarca del clan Uchiha que estaba gravemente herida, y lo que más impacto al Sandaime fue ver a un bebe recién nacido acostado en un pedestal, entonces el comprendió, el cuarto tenía pensado sellar al nueve colas en el interior del pequeño. Trato de acercarse pero la barrera impuesta por Kushina no se lo permitió.

-¿Mikoto hay algo que quisieras decirle?-Cuestiono Minato, estaba muy cansado, su cuerpo estaba adormecido por haber absorbido la mitad del chakra del nueve colas. Pero le dolía que la única manera de salvar Konoha fuera sacrificando a un ser Inocente.

-Mikoto-sollozo una muy demacrada pelirroja.

-Está bien Kushina-Se sentía muy débil, se giró hacia su hijo y empezó mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Sasuke perdóname, porque de ahora en adelante cargaras con un peso muy grande, pero sé que tu padre e Itachi cuidaran de ti, no estaré ahí para verte crecer, me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado, darte todo el amor que te mereces, verte dar tus primeros pasos, pronunciar tus primeras palabras, tu primer día en la academia, hay tanto, tanto que desearía hacer, verlos sonreír a ti y Itachi, pero no, a veces la vida no te permite hacer lo que deseas, entonces solo me queda ¡ahj!-Mikoto tosió un poco de sangre, ya no podía resistir más.

-¡Mikoto!-Pronunciaron las dos personas restantes, bastante débiles a la vez.

-Por eso cuídate mucho, aliméntate bien, duerme mucho y esfuérzate por conseguir tus sueños mi pequeño-Continuo mientras deposito un pequeño beso en la frente del niño.

-Sello firmado-Menciono el cuarto, una vez que recibió el asentimiento de la pelinegra.

-Kushina cuídalos por favor, vela por mis pequeños-Pidió antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, en tanto que Kushina solo asintió mientras no podía dejar de derramar gruesas lágrimas.

-Cuida de nuestro hijo. Sayo….nara-Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su esposo.

-¡Minato!... ¡Mikoto!-Vocifero antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Los demás que presenciaron lo que sucedió, se acercaron rápidamente una vez que la barreara desapareció, ya no había nada que hacer, el cuarto y la matriarca del clan Uchiha habían muerto.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto una pelirroja, de repente todos los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, tanto que no pudo reprimir su llanto, había perdido a su mejor amiga y a su esposo, cuanto daría por que esto solamente fuera una vil pesadilla.

-Kushina- oyó una voz, al levantar el rostro lleno de lágrimas pregunto

-Sandaime-sama y ¿él bebe?

-Está en una de las habitaciones, su hermano mayor esta con él.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Está bien, sígueme.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Itachi que acomodaba a su hermanito, Kushina se acercó rápidamente y lo acogió en sus brazos, miro al mayor de los niños y vio un semblante demasiado triste, no era para menos después de todo había perdido a su madre. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, allí se encontraba el líder del clan Uchiha.

-¡Explíquenme que sucedió!-Vocifero, este era un momento al que ninguno de ellos quería enfrentar.

-Fugaku cálmate-Trato de calmar el ambiente que se estaba dando, esta situación nunca se lo espero, habían perdido al cuarto, además de la vida de muchos shinobis y la aldea había sufrido graves daños.

-¿Es verdad?-Cuestionó, ellos sabían que se refería a la muerte de su esposa así como el que su hijo era un Jinchuriki. Asi que solo pudieron asentir.

-Ya veo, Itachi vámonos

Ante esto el tercero, Kushina e Itachi se sorprendieron, que significaba eso.

-Padre y mi hermano-Itachi no quería creer lo que estaba imaginando.

-¡He dicho vámonos!

-Espera, que te pasa Fugaku, que hay del bebe tu no puedes estar dejándolo a su suerte verdad-para Kushina esto no podía estar pasando.

-¡Metete en tus asuntos!

-Fugaku que estas insinuando-El tercero también estaba conmocionado

-¡Como que me meta en mis asuntos, Mikoto era mi amiga, este niño es tu hijo, acaso tu estas abandonándolo!-Reclamo la pelirroja llena de ira y con un profundo dolor.

-Itachi muévete-Esto no se lo espero, su padre como podía, entonces un profundo rencor nació en su corazón, pensó en no obedecerle el no abandonaría a su hermanito jamás, él se prometió protegerlo en el momento que vio por primera vez su rostro, quiso gritarle a su padre pero entonces recordó el rostro de su madre y asintió.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde, como puedes..!-vociferó Kushina, mientras caía de rodillas en el frio piso de la habitación del hospital.

-Probablemente las cosas se complicaran más de ahora en adelante, las cosas serán difíciles para él.

-¡No me importa lo que piense el imbécil de Fugaku, Sarutobi-sensei yo cuidare de Sasuke, tal y como su madre me lo pidió, de ahora en adelante yo seré su madre y le daré todo el amor que mi amiga le hubiese dado, lo defenderé con mi vida si es necesario!

-Supongo que eso es lo mejor, pero debes de informarme que sucedió realmente, pero eso será más adelante, se también que serás una buena madre para los dos.

Después de que el tercero se marchara, Kushina le sonrió con toda la ternura posible al bebe que acunaba en sus brazos, luego preparo todo y se lo llevo con ella, de ahora en adelante sería difícil pero ella haría todo lo posible para verlos siempre feliz, a Sasuke y también al hijo que venía en camino. Compro todas las cosas necesarias para él bebe y lo durmió en la cuna, lo estuvo observando por bastante tiempo, era tan lindo.

-Mikoto tal como te lo prometí, velare por tu hijo y créeme que nada le faltara, tampoco dejare que alguien le haga daño antes tendrán que pasar sobre el habanero al rojo vivo ¡tebanne!

Así pasaron varios días en las que Kushina se las arregló para cuidar a Sasuke, ciertamente ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en cuidar niños pero se esforzaba al máximo, cuando lloraba sentía un profundo dolor en su alma, luego descubrió que tararearle una canción surtía efecto, luego se quedaba a su lado a velar por sus sueños, como una madre primeriza sentía que tal vez algo le podría suceder. Al amanecer ella preparo el desayuno y se dirigió a una zona en peculiar, mientras caminaba oyó una voz.

-¿Itachi?

-Kushina-sama yo quería verlo

-Uhm ten cárgalo-Le paso al bebe-¿No crees que es realmente hermoso?

Itachi solo asintió, se dirigieron a una zona del bosque en la que Kushina se dedicó a tararearle una canción por que Sasuke se había puesto a llorar, entonces comprendió que al lado de aquella mujer su hermano pequeño sería feliz, aun cuando su padre recapacitara como él había querido antes de encontrarse a la pelirroja, Sasuke no sería feliz, por ello se alegró, el siempre estaría ahí cuidándole aun cuando no se criaran juntos.

-Arigato Kushina-sama-Musito con la cabeza gacha

-No tienes porqué, sabes Itachi no te sientas culpable aun eres un niño de 4 años, pero no te preocupes yo le cuidare muy bien, además siempre que quieras puedes venir a visitarlo, ahora solo te pido esfuérzate y al contrario que tu padre se´ un buen líder en el futuro.

-Hai

-Ahora debo volver, Sandaime-sama me está esperando fue un gusto verte.

Ambos se despidieron y tal como lo dijo la pelirroja debía aclarar lo que pasó aquella noche, era algo sumamente importante, además Sarutobi sensei le había dado un tiempo para no perturbarla ya que en aquel momento se sentía fatal.

-Sanadaime-sama lo siento se me hizo tarde

-No te preocupes, al parecer este pequeñín tuvo algo que ver

-Uhm lo lleve a un lugar en especial

-Bueno Kushina ahora si necesito saber todos los detalles.

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
